Un fou et sa conscience
by Nutel ginger
Summary: /Post End of Time/ Le Maître est de retour sur Gallifrey, croupissant dans une cellule il attend son jugement. Mais le jugement de quoi? Sa mémoire est vide de tout souvenir. Tiraillé entre suivre sa conscience et l'instinct de destruction des tambours le fou parviendra-t-il à retrouver ses souvenirs et peut être même devenir un peu meilleur?
1. Réveil

**Hello les gens, et voici une nouvelle fic réservée cette fois ci à mon chère Maitre. **

**Disclaimer: les perso et l'univers sont la propriété de la BBC**

**Rating: T pour un peu de violence et puis juste au cas ou car je suis parano x)**

* * *

**Chapitre premier : réveil **

_« L'oubli n'efface pas les péchés. »_

L'homme se réveilla, la tête encore lourde. Toujours vivant, c'était déjà ça lui souffle son esprit. Il regarde autour de lui. Une pièce. Petite et mal éclairée. Que fait il ici ? Il ne sait plus. Qui était-il ? La encore, la réponse lui échappe. Il essaie de se lever pour atteindre l'unique meurtrière de la pièce. Ses jambes s'écroulent sous son poids et il s'effondre avec un grognement sur le tas de paille qui lui sert de lit. Son corps n'est que douleur. Il tente de se concentrer un instant, essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Si seulement ce maudit bruit pouvait cesser !

Soudain, des images lui reviennent par flash.

Une planète.

Bleue.

Un mot s'impose dans son esprit embrouillé : la ...Terre ? Quel rapport avait-il avec ça ?

Il réfléchit un moment, incapable d'avoir des pensées ordonnées. Rien ne lui revient. Inquiet, il tente de se rappeler quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un nom, un souvenir...peine perdue. Son esprit reste totalement vierge.

Une nouvelle fois, il se hasarde à se remettre sur pied. Rien à faire, la douleur est trop forte. Au bord de la panique, il crie pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, lui explique ce qu'il fait ici. Un pitoyable grognement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres et, bien évidemment personne n'arrive.

Enfin, vaincu par la fatigue, l'homme finit par se rouler en boule sur sa paillasse crasseuse, les mains sur les oreilles pour échapper au bruit qui l'entoure. Harassé, il sombre dans un sommeil agité.

**0-0-0**

_Du sang. Des rivières, des cascades de sang et lui qui rit au milieu comme un dément. Conquérant de l'univers, maître des planètes, rien ne lui résiste. Tous ceux qui ont tenter de s'opposer à lui ont été détruits, tous ceux qui essaierons le seront aussi. Il rit encore et toujours, fier de ses massacres. Il voit la terre se teinter de rouge, se couvrir de cadavres et cela le rend euphorique. Partout les gens le craignent et dans sa tête, un rythme de guerre l'appelle à plus de conquêtes, plus de pouvoir. Le fou se tient seul en conquérant ultime. Il a vaincu le seul capable de l'arrêter. Plus rien au monde ne peut le stopper désormais._

**0-0-0**

L'homme se réveille en hurlant. Le cri lui écorche les cordes vocales, un goût de métal envahit sa bouche. Horrifié il regarde ses mains. Il les voit encore trempées de sang. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais comment avait-il pu rêver d'une chose pareil ? C'était lui ça, un psychopathe tuant des innocents ? Il secoue la tête dégoûté et avec une vague envie de vomir. Il tente encore une fois de rappeler sa mémoire à lui mais elle se dérobe une nouvelle fois. Il halète, tremblant. Essayant de retrouver son calme, il inspire, expire lentement.

Soudain, il tend l'oreille. Il lui semble avoir entendu des pas. En effet, la porte de sa cellule ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir. Deux hommes vêtus d'amples toges rouges entrent dans la pièce, le regardant avec un mépris non dissimulé. Le prisonnier tente d'articuler quelque chose, demander des explications. Les deux gardes ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Ils le saisissent par les aisselles avant de le traîner dans un dédale de couloirs.

Le blond parvient enfin à articuler :

-Où...où allons nous ?

Un des des gardes, le plus grand, le toise avant de répondre d'un air mauvais :

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

Il n'arriverait pas à en tirer plus. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, les deux hommes en rouge le lâche brutalement devant une large porte en chêne. Il s'effondre toujours incapable de rester debout sans aide. Le second garde se penche vers lui pour lui passer des espèces de bracelets argentés aux poignets. Le prisonnier scrute son geôlier d'un air interrogateur. L'autre ne peut soutenir le regard d'un brun sombre de son prisonnier et détourne les yeux pour finir d'ajuster les bracelets.

On ouvre la grande porte et le blond se retrouve propulsé au milieu d'un immense amphithéâtre. Les deux gardes referment la porte et se postent devant. Un troisième arrive et force le blond à s'asseoir sur une chaise inconfortable sur laquelle on l'attache. Dans la salle, tous les regards sont rivés sur lui. Et tous semble lui vouer une haine profonde.

Pourquoi ? La encore, la situation lui échappe. Il jette un regard autour de lui, foudroyant la foule du regard. Un murmure se propage dans l'assemblée aussitôt éteint à l'arrivée d'un homme à la carrure imposante. A sa main gauche, luit un étrange gantelet en métal. Le regard que lui jette le nouveau venu est encore plus glacial que la banquise. _Rassilon_, lui souffle son esprit. Un nom c'était déjà cela. Bien qu'il ne soit guère avancé.

Rassilon lève la main et le silence se fait complètement dans la salle.

-Maître, vous êtes ici pour répondre de vos crimes devant l'assemblée des Seigneurs du Temps. Tout ce que vous pourriez dire sera retenu contre vous.

_Maître_, c'était donc ainsi qu'il s'appelait ? L'appellation sonne familièrement à ses oreilles. Tentant de se concentrer, il écoute, abasourdi, le Président des Seigneurs du Temps énumérer les crimes dont il serait le responsable. Génocide, soumission de planètes, assassinats, la liste n'en fini plus. Il a vraiment commit ces atrocités ? Son envie de vomir revient à la charge.

-Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Le blond secoue la tête, perdu. Pour sa défense ? Mais comment pouvait-il se défendre alors qu'il ne se rappelait de rien ? Rassilon attend devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Je...je ne sais pas, finit-il péniblement par articuler.

Le Président fait signe à l'un des gardes qui s'empresse d'appuyer sur un bouton. Les bracelets du prisonnier se mettent à luire. Soudain, le blond se tord sur sa chaise hurlant de douleur. Une intense décharge électrique vient de lui traverser le corps. Rassilon le regarde d'un air satisfait, il semble prendre plaisir à voir l'amnésique souffrir.

-Toujours rien à déclarer ? Redemande-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Le blond tente de reprendre sa respiration et foudroie son tortionnaire du regard avant de lui cracher à la figure. Il le hait, il les hait tous. Stupides Seigneurs du Temps, qu'ils meurent tous dans cette foutue guerre et qu'il achève les survivants lui hurle son esprit!

Il n'a toute fois pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette étrange pensée que déjà, une nouvelle décharge l'assailli. Cette fois, il se mord la langue pour ne pas hurler. Il ne leur donnera pas cette satisfaction. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux tellement la douleur est intense. L'électricité brule sans répit chaque parcelle de son être.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Il ne peut retenir ses cris plus longtemps. Le spectacle est insoutenable mais l'assemblée ne détourne pas les yeux. Dans le silence de la salle les hurlements déchirants du prisonnier résonnent à l'infini. Sa bouche est sang à force de s'être mordu, ses ongles ont griffés la peau de ses poings serrés. Son corps déjà mal en point à atteint sa limite. Vaincu il finit par hurler :

-Arrêtez ! Par pitié, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fait ici, comment voulez vous que je me défende ? Et surtout faite cesser ce bruit c'est insupportable !

Le blond, pale comme la mort, est presque au bord des larmes mais il les retient rageusement. Devoir supplier est bien assez humiliant comme ça !

Un brouhaha envahit l'amphithéâtre. Le Maître qui demande pitié ? C'était nouveau ça. Et de quel bruit parlait-il ? Les tambours étaient dans sa tête, tout le monde le savait. Mais d'un coté il disait ne se souvenir de rien. S'apprêtaient-ils à condamner un innocent ?

-Silence ! L'exclamation de Rassilon eu le don de faire taire tout le monde. Vous deux ramenez cet incapable à sa cellule, le temps que le Conseil délibère.

Le Président sentant bien que la foule était en proie au doute avait décidé de jouer la sûreté et de ne pas exécuter le Maître sur le chant. Il ramènerait le Conseil à son avis et ferait disparaître les gêneurs. Comme à son habitude. Entre temps le blond s'était évanoui sur sa chaise. Pathétique.

Les deux gardes le détachèrent et le traînèrent au sol sans ménagement jusque dans sa cellule. L'un des deux en profita même pour lui balancer un coup de pied.

-Assassin, crache-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, les discussions vont bon train. Est-ce encore une nouvelle ruse du Maître pour s'en tirer ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. La foule semble incapable de se mettre d'accord. Rassilon commençant à s'impatienter et voulant mettre fin à ce simulacre de procès au plus vite se décide à prendre les choses en main. Quand soudain, une jeune gallifreyenne fait irruption dans la salle. Le Président, se retenant de la pulvériser lui demande :

-Comment osez vous interrompre une séance du Conseil ? Vous avez tout intérêt à avoir une raison valable.

-Mes excuses mon seigneur Président, s'exclame la blonde d'une voix tremblante. Mais le Haut Conseil requiert votre présence. Arcadia est tombée.

Le silence se fait dans la salle.

Arcadia est tombée.

Ne reste donc plus que la Citadelle avant que Gallifrey ne sombre dans un chaos encore plus grand que celui dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà. Le procès pouvait attendre.

Partageant cet avis, Rassilon se précipite hors de la salle pour rejoindre le centre de la Citadelle ou le Haut Conseil l'attendait. Maudissant le fou qui les avaient ramené dans cet enfer, il traversa la passerelle menant au centre de la Citadelle. Il avait une guerre à gagner.

Dans sa prison, le blond revient lentement à lui. Les tambours ne semblent décidément pas près de s'arrêter. S'asseyant sur la paille il tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa conscience lui hurle de s'enfuir mais comment faire ? D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre les Seigneurs du Temps étaient donc en guerre. Et s'était lui qui les y avait ramené. Au vu du brouhaha qui semblait parvenir de l'extérieur ils allaient probablement être occupé à autre chose que son procès pour les prochains jours. Il sourit à ce constat. Une ébauche de plan commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit. Mais tout d'abord, il allait devoir mettre ses idées en ordre.

* * *

**Et on arrive à la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ca vous a plus ^^ (ps: une review=un cookie pour le Maître, faudrait pas qu'il meurt le pauvre, alors à votre bon coeur!)**


	2. Fuite

**Et voici le second chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que vous l'appréciez pour le moment ^^**

**donc en joie :)**

* * *

**Chapitre deux: fuite**

Depuis qu'ils l'ont ramené, il est resté la, immobile. La nuit est tombée, le jour a succédé aux ténèbres et les premiers rayons des soleils teintent sa cellule d'un orange nacré.

Mais il n'en a que faire.

Assis les yeux fermés, oscillant d'avant en arrière, il tente de retrouver ses souvenirs. Il sait qu'ils sont la, quelque part. Ils lui sont bien revenus pour la Terre, Rassilon et la Guerre alors pourquoi pas le reste? Il savait qu'il était le Maître. Mais le Maître de quoi, le Maître de qui? Enfermé ainsi dans sa prison il aurait tout aussi mieux fait de se renommer le Prisonnier.

Toujours les yeux clos le blond fronce les sourcils, agacé. Ce foutu bruit qui lui martèle la tête l'empêche de réfléchir. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé le vacarme ne l'a pas quitté. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde. Un rythme de quatre encore et toujours. Il n'en peut plus, sa tête va exploser!

L'amnésique fixe le mur en face de lui d'un air songeur. Peut être que comme cela les tambours cesseraient? Il lui fallait au moins essayer. Son état pouvait difficilement être pire que maintenant de toute manière et quand bien même cela arriverait qu'avait il à y perdre?

Il se lève péniblement, les grondements de son ventre lui rappelant douloureusement que son estomac est toujours vide.

Le mur se rapproche. Plus près. Plus près.

Le blond cogne violemment sa tête contre le bloc de pierre froide. La douleur le fait grogner mais au moins celle-ci semble atténuer le battement des tambours.

Il recommence.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Au bout de la quatrième, il s'écroule. Un mince filet carmin coule de son crane. Il passe une manche dans ses cheveux sales pour nettoyer sa blessure. Lorsqu'il la retire, sa main est rouge comme le sang de son rêve. Il l'essuie dans la paille, dégoûté.

Sa douleur est trop forte. Son crane va éclater. Le fracasser contre un mur était et de loin une mauvaise idée. Et elle n'avait rien arrangée au contraire. Les tambours résonnent encore plus dans son esprit abîmé.

Mais malgré cela il se force à réfléchir. Il devait sortir d'ici et la solution était fort simple.

Les Seigneurs du Temps le voulait mort. C'était un fait évident et indiscutable et bien qu'ils doutaient de leur décision pour le moment, ils se mettraient tous très vite d'accord sur ce point. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ils ne le laisseraient donc pas croupir en cellule, ils voudraient voir son exécution. Par conséquent ils n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à le laisser mourir de faim dans sa cellule. Quelqu'un finirait donc bien par venir lui donner le minimum pour subsister. Et à ce moment la, il s'évaderait. Il avait retenu le chemin et son corps semblait le connaître de toute manière.

En arrivant à cette conclusion un sourire se dessine sur le visage du blond. Son ventre cri toujours famine mais ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique dans le cas présent. La faim le maintient éveillé. Les sens en alerte, il tend l'oreille pour savoir si quelqu'un arrive.

En effet, des pas léger résonnent dans le couloir. Le Maître se relève pour aller se coller contre le mur, dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ses jambes semblent enfin capable de supporter son poids.

Les pas se rapprochent. Un jeune gallifreyen pousse la porte de la cellule. Le pensant sûrement trop faible pour bouger il ne prend pas la peine de refermer derrière lui. Mal lui en pris! Tapis dans l'ombre, le Maître attend qu'il passe à proximité de lui pour mettre une main sur sa bouche et l'étouffer. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à se débattre le gamin fini par s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier s'il était toujours vivant ou non, le blond ramasse le bout de pain que venait lui apporter sa victime avant de fuir sans demander son reste.

Malgré sa fatigue, le Maître se force à avancer. Ce serait vraiment trop idiot de se faire rattraper maintenant. Sans même réfléchir, ses pieds le guide dans les couloirs de la Citadelle. Comme il le pensait, il était déjà venu ici. S'arrêtant un instant à un embranchement, il prend le temps de réfléchir. Neutraliser le gamin avait été facile. Trop facile. Presque comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Il regarde ses mains. Des mains de tueur? Non! Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Il y réfléchirait lorsqu'il serait en sécurité. Avec un soupir il reprend sa progression vers la sortie de la Citadelle.

Les couloirs sont calmes. Cela doit bien faire une dizaine de minutes qu'il marche et il n'a encore croisé personne. Non pas qu'il se plaigne mais c'était tout de même étrange. Où était la foule de son procès?

**0-0-0**

Au centre de la Citadelle le Haut Conseil s'agite. Ils avaient mobilisé le Conseil. Après la vague de panique qui avait suivi l'annonce de la défaite d'Arcadia il avait été décidé d'envoyer des renforts. Tous savaient cette mesure vaine mais ramener les corps étaient le moins qu'ils puissent faire. La soudaine chute de la ville expliquait au moins le soudain désintéressement des flottes Daleks pour la Citadelle. Frapper point par point. Faire tomber lentement Gallifrey. Les Seigneurs du Temps s'étaient donc précipités à Arcadia sur ordre du Haut Conseil mais sachant pertinemment qu'ils courraient à leur perte.

Le Haut Conseil lui, observe les agissements d'un homme dont ils auraient aimé ne plus entendre parler. Le Docteur avait volé le Moment. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez désastreuse comme cela. Rassilon soupire. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec le fou aux tambours il fallait que le traître à leur race se rajoute à l'équation.

**0-0-0**

Après avoir erré dans les dédales de la Citadelle, l'évadé finit enfin par pousser les portes vers sa liberté. La lumière de l'extérieur l'éblouit un instant. Les ténèbres de sa cellule lui ayant fait oublier la clarté. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, le blond finit par prendre conscience du décor qui l'entoure.

Un décor d'Apocalypse. Un décor de Mort. Ou qu'il pose le regard ce n'est que cadavres et désolation à perte de vue. Des corps tellement déchiquetés qu'on ne saurait dire s'ils sont humains ou non, des carcasses de vaisseaux encore fumantes et la terre délabrée et meurtrie par les assauts répétés des deux races les plus puissantes de l'Univers.

Face à ses ruines le blond est soumis à des émotions contradictoires. Sa conscience se révulse de ses massacres mais son instinct, guidé par les tambours, exulte. Soudain des brides de mémoire affluent à son esprit.

Le début de la Guerre. Il y avait participé. Menant des gamins dans une lutte qu'il savait vaine. Mais il était heureux. Le sang et les massacres étaient son élément. C'est ainsi qu'il se sentait vivant. Seigneurs du Temps contre Daleks. Se battant pour l'Espace. Se battant pour le Temps. Une lutte infinie, partout et nul par en même temps. Une lutte dont personne ne pouvait sortir. Alors il avait fui.

Secouant la tête, le Maître tente de reprendre ses esprits. En regardant de nouveau le paysage qui s'offre à lui son envie de vomir revient à la charge. Il se force à faire fonctionner ses jambes. Un pas après l'autre, lentement. Il avait tué il en était maintenant convaincu. Mais ce fou qu'il revoyait par brides était-il vraiment celui qu'il voulait redevenir? La logique voudrait que non. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait absolument pas car, il le sentait au fond de lui, un instinct viscéral le poussait vers la destruction. Peu importe. Il lui fallait bouger. Alors il avance le regard rivé sur les montagnes qui couvrent l'horizon._ Ne penser à rien_. Simplement s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit exultant des relents de mort et d'horreur.

Soudain, il entend un bruit. Près. Derrière cette crevasse là-bas peut être. Il lui semble reconnaître les pleurs d'un enfant. Brusquement, une déflagration retentie.

-EXTERMINATE !

Un cri, suivit d'une intense lumière jaunâtre. Une peur irrationnelle saisit le blond. Cette simple phrase prononcée d'une voix métallique suffit à lui rappeler pourquoi il avait fui la guerre. 'Dalek' ne lui évoquait qu'un mot, c'est désormais un cauchemar sans équivoque gravé dans son ADN. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Paniqué il se met à courir sans regarder où il met les pieds. Le bruit est suffisamment évocateur pour qu'il comprenne qu'il marche sur des corps. Il ravale sa répulsion et continue à mettre le plus de distance entre la crevasse et lui.

Essoufflé, le blond s'arrête enfin. Ses cœurs tambourinent dans sa poitrine au rythme des foutus tambours de son esprit._ Ne pas y penser_. La lumière jaune a disparu derrière lui. La voix de métal s'est arrêtée. La désolation, elle, n'a pas quitté le paysage. Machinalement ses pas l'on guidé vers le flan d'une montagne escarpée. _Mont de la Solitude_. Il devrait être tranquille là bas. Il sort le bout de pain qu'il avait subtilisé avant de fuir. Tant pis pour les vivres, il chercherait plus tard. La croûte est sèche, rance et la mie a un infâme goût de moisit mais cela a au moins le mérite de remplir une infime partie de son ventre affamé.

Lentement, l'homme commence l'ascension du flan abrupt. Mécaniquement il suit un chemin gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait déjà fait cela. Mais pas seul. Cela remontait à loin. Une période d'innocence et de bonheur partagée avec...Qui déjà ? Impossible de se souvenir. Perdu dans ses réflexions et assourdi par le bruit des tambours le blond n'a pas entendu le bourdonnement mécanique près de lui. Un cliquetis fini par le faire se retourner.

En face de lui, se trouve un cauchemar métallisé. Une monstruosité couleur rouille qui le fixe de son œil unique. Une de celles à cause desquelles il avait fui une guerre qui pourtant l'exaltait tant. Affaiblit et mal en point, ses chances de survit déjà faibles viennent soudainement de s'amaigrir encore un peu.

* * *

**Alors à votre avis que va-t-il advenir de notre cher Master? La suite au prochain chapitre :) n'hésiter pas à reviwer je mords pas ( pas encore...)**


	3. Dalek

**Bonjour à tous! Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les précédents. J'éspère que vous apprécierez :)**

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Dalek**

L'œil unique de la chose le dévisage avec insistance. Le Maître, engourdi par une crainte viscérale recule instinctivement contre le flan de la montagne. Devant lui, la créature lui bloque le chemin, dans son dos la pierre rend toute retraite impossible et sur les cotés rien que le vide .

_Piégé. _

Il n'a nulle part ou fuir et, de toute manière, le rayon mortel du Dalek aurait tôt fait de le rattraper il le sait pertinemment. Et puis, s'enfuir où de toute façon? La chose n'allait pas le lâcher comme ça. Les souvenirs de son bataillon de gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescence, décimés devant ses yeux durant la Guerre sont la pour lui rappeler presque insidieusement à quel point les Dalek sont dangereux.

_Mortellement dangereux._

Il va mourir, il en a conscience. Aucune alternative ne s'offre à lui et il serait totalement futile de tenter de résister. Même les tambours dans sa tête semblent s'être soumis à ce destin funeste. Résigné, l'homme fixe son exécuteur d'un regard glacé. Il ne sera pas dit qu'il mourrait en lâche.

La chose rappelle au blond les milliers d'autres qu'il a combattu durant la guerre.

_Qu'il a exterminé._

Les milliers d'autres qui sont probablement occupés à décimer les derniers survivants d'Arcadia en ce moment même. Contre toute attente, cette pensée laisse le blond totalement indifférent. Il n'a que faire des victimes de cette guerre qui ne le concerne plus de toute façon.

Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, les tambours semblent repartir de plus bel. Le Dalek couleur nuit, lui, bouge enfin son laser. Les cœurs du Maître battent à un rythme effréné, son esprit lui hurle de bouger mais il ne le fait pas. Il est prêt.

-Exterminate!

Ça y est, appuyé contre la pierre, les yeux clos, le blond attend une mort qui se fait tarder.

Il finit par rouvrir ses paupières pour voir le Dalek, impuissant, avec son laser qui ne tire pas. Le mutant s'agite, s'énerve en criant mais rien n'y fait son arme est totalement inutile. Il s'approche alors du Maître toujours abasourdi d'être encore en vie.

-VOUS-ALL-EZ-ME-SUIVRE-JUSQU'A-NOTRE-VAI-SSEAU!

Reprenant contenance le Maître éclate de rire en regardant son ennemi impuissant.

-Et comment compte-tu m'y forcer tas de ferraille? Tu n'as plus d'arme, tu ne peux pas me menacer. Tu ne peux rien faire, rien!

-VOUS-ALL-EZ-ME-SUIVRE!

-Non!

Le blond ponctue son exclamation d'un coup de pied dans l'armure du Dalek.

Riant toujours d'un rire de dément il se met à frapper violemment le mutant défectueux. Tellement soulagé d'être vivant ses nerfs ont lâché prise, il se laisse alors guider par les battements dans son esprit. Sa conscience s'est retranchée dans un coin et observe impuissante son corps affaibli épuiser ses maigres ressources à frapper inlassablement la carcasse métallique en face de lui.

Le Dalek désarmé n'a d'autre choix que de reculer sous les assauts répétés de l'acharné qui lui fait face. Le fou lui, n'est plus qu'un corps qui frappe, qui rit en même temps. Il n'a plus conscience de ce qu'il fait, il a lâché prise complètement laissant place à l'instinct de destruction des tambours. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que la chose noire devant lui est à sa merci, qu'il peut l'achever à n'importe quel instant.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Après s'être suffisamment rapproché du bord du précipice, le Maître pousse brutalement le Dalek dans le vide. La créature chute en hurlant, agitant vainement ses armes pour finir par s'écraser rejoindre les nombreux cadavres qui peuplent déjà la plaine.

Le silence est finalement retombé sur la lande. En haut sur la montagne l'homme s'arrête enfin. Il n'a plus rien sur quoi frapper. Essoufflé, il regarde le désastre qui se trouve sous ses pieds.

L'armure du Dalek a explosé sous l'impact et des morceaux ont volé un peu partout dans les alentours. Du mutant à l'intérieur, il ne reste qu'une bouillie informe, difficilement reconnaissable parmi les autres insanités dont la plaine délabrée tenait désormais lieu de cimetière.

Reprenant ses esprits, le Maître contemple son ravage. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de frapper sur cette chose. Emporté dans son élan, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses poings étaient en sang.

_Qu'une blessure de plus._

En soufflant, le blond reprend sa pénible avancée. Il sait qu'il n'est plus loin, encore un ou deux détours et il devrait finir par trouver une grotte.

_Leur grotte._

Néanmoins, toujours impossible de se souvenir avec qui il la partageait. Quelqu'un d'important sûrement. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit, il aurait tout le temps de penser à ça une fois à l'abri.

Après un dernier tournant le blond finit enfin par apercevoir une ouverture dans la roche. Exténué il entre dans l'étroite cavité et s'y effondre, en sueur. Son altercation avec le Dalek l'avait épuisé plus que ce qu'il pensait.

Allongé dans la poussière et l'obscurité le fou réfléchit.S'acharner sur l'horreur en noir avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire se rendre compte de plusieurs choses.

Ses rêves tout d'abord n'étaient de toute évidence pas des rêves mais bien le reflet de sa nature profonde. Est-ce qu'il l'acceptait ou non en revanche était un autre problème et plutôt de taille. De plus sa haine envers le Dalek lui avait permis de voir qu'il en éprouvait une plus grande encore envers Rassilon et même la race des Seigneurs du Temps dans sa totalité d'ailleurs. Ils l'avaient humilié d'une manière impardonnable! Et il avait bien compris la seule manière d'apaiser cette haine et l'affront qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Tout comme il avait détruit le Dalek, il allait détruire Rassilon.

Se relevant pour ramasser un bout de pierre blanchâtre l'homme commence à griffonner l'ébauche de ses priorités sur une paroi de la caverne. Un sourire tordu se dessine sur sa figure crasseuse.

Les Seigneurs du Temps allaient regretter de l'avoir traité ainsi!

* * *

**Le Maître commence a reprendre ses esprits, les seigneurs du Temps devraient se méfier! A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**ps: review? *chat potté style***


	4. Plan

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme attente pour ce chapitre. Je tiens aussi à vous rassurer, quand je commence une fiction, je la finie peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Alors OUI cette fiction continuera mais je ne peux absolument pas vous garantir une publication régulière et j'en suis un million de fois désolée.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira!**

**Et un énorme merci à Shinevousadoore de s'être inquiété pour moi, ça m'a vraiment touchée :3**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre :Plan**

Cela fait bientôt deux heures qu'il écrit. Cette simple action, a coûté à l'homme plus d'énergie qu'il n'aurait pensé au premier abord. Son corps n'était pas rétabli, pas encore. Éreinté, le Maître s'effondre dans la poussière de son refuge et contemple les inscriptions qu'il était parvenu à inscrire sur une paroi avec un bout de pierre blanche. Rien de très compliqué au fond, liste des priorités, du matériel nécessaire et déroulement de son plan. Après réflexion, il se demande si écrire les détails d'un plan visant à éliminer le président d'une race les plus puissante de l'univers était la meilleure idée du monde mais il est trop tard pour y remédier.

Avec un soupir, le Maître se relève péniblement. La tête lui tourne, des vertiges s'emparent de lui et il s'écroule de nouveau au sol. Un craquement sinistre retentit et le goût de métal qui lui envahit la bouche, vient confirmer que son nez est bel et bien cassé.

Face contre terre, le blond n'a soudainement plus qu'une envie se laisser aller et dormir pour l'éternité. Envolés ses rêves de conquêtes,au diable, la haine, les guerres et toutes les folies qu'il avait bien pu commettre par le passé! Il avait changé, non? Les graffitis sur le mur d'en face sont là pour lui rappeler que non. On ne chasse pas ses démons en les fuyant.

Dérivant d'une pensée à l'autre, le fou se laisse aller essayant de ne penser à rien. Simplement le silence et la nuit. Il va finir la, plus mort que vivant, au fond d'une caverne entourée de cadavres. Ses rêves de vengeance s'envolent doucement en même temps que sa vie. Son destin aurait pu s'arrêter la mais les tambours en décident autrement.

Un deux trois quatre. Un deux trois quatre.

_Rappelle toi. Rappelle toi._

Son enfance, les fugues en douce de l'académie pour échapper aux responsabilités trop lourdes pour le gamin qu'il était, et la grotte _cette_ grotte dans laquelle il venait retrouver _l'autre._

_Non! Pas ça! Tu ne veux pas te rappeler de ça!_

Un deux trois quatre. Un deux trois quatre.

La domination absolue du monde. De la...Terre. Oui c'était ça ! Mais il y avait plus, un détail qui clochait. Rassilon ! Rassilon était là ! Lorsque lui, le Maître était au sommet de sa puissance, lorsqu'il contrôlait chaque être de la planète, Rassilon était là. Il se souvient du Lord Président tentant de le tuer mais il se rappelle également qu'il n'y parvient pas. A cause de._..lui_. Encore et toujours. Mais le fou avait également sauvé la silhouette insaisissable. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation désastreuse d'ailleurs.

_Incompréhension_.

Il avait risqué sa vie pour...qui déjà ? Il y était presque, il pouvait s'en rappeler !

_Pas cela non plus !_

Les pensées se dérobent et les souvenirs s'enfuient.

Un deux trois quatre. Un deux trois quatre.

Plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Et d'un coup, alors que le Maître se meurt, des souvenirs lui reviennent. Ceux de la Terre, l'année qui n'a pas eu lieu, et lui en Maître absolu du monde sur son porte avion. _Harold Saxon._ C'était ça qu'il aimait, être craint et admiré, respecté et hait. Il vivait pour cela, c'était ce que les tambours venaient de lui faire réaliser.

L'homme ouvre péniblement un œil, résigné. Mourir n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, il avait un peuple à dominer.

Reprenant ses esprits, le Maître se demande tout de même si ces changements sans cesse d'avis et d'humeur sont vraiment normaux où s'il se trouve dans un état profond d'hystérie, dépression ou autre. Il n'a guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cette pensée peu rassurante qu'une secousse se fait sentir, faisant trembler les parois de la grotte. Inquiet, le fou parvient à se relever pour se traîner jusqu'au dehors. Rien n'as changé. Mêmes cadavres, même terre meurtrie, même monde brisé. S'asseyant à l'entrée de la grotte, l'homme observe l'horizon, ne parvenant à déterminer si la vision de ce monde en ruine le réjouit où non.

Une fois encore, les martèlements dans sa tête lui apportent la réponse. Une réponse facile et évidente qu'il commence doucement à accepter bien qu'une partie de lui s'y révulse. Néanmoins, après un regard vers la Citadelle, sa conviction s'affermit. L'adrénaline de l'altercation avec le Dalek a beau être retombé, il est sur de lui. Rassilon doit mourir, et il sait comment.

**0-0-0**

A la citadelle, la secousse a été ressentie également. Et elle n'a guère enchantée le haut conseil. Le Docteur n'en avait une fois encore fait qu'à sa tête. Sauver Gallifrey! Univers de poche! Et puis quoi encore?

**0-0-0**

Le Docteur -où plutôt _les_ Docteurs- tourbillonnent chacun dans leur TARDIS en sauvant le seul vrai foyer qu'ils aient jamais eu, des pensées diverses traversant leur esprit.

Les converses, fatalistes, n'ont aucun espoir de revoir leur vieil ami, le nœud papillon au contraire garde un infime espoir de le sauver. Les sourcils eux savent mais ne disent rien. _Spoilers _comme aurait dit sa femme. L'alignement réussit et soudainement, la planète orangée disparaît de leur champ de vison. Ils y étaient parvenu, Gallifrey ne tomberait plus!

**0-0-0**

Rassilon, l'humeur sombre, quitte la salle du conseil sous l'œil inquiet des Seigneurs du Temps. Et voila, qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés Oméga sait ou peut être pour toujours. Et cela par la faute du deuxième traître de leur race! Voir les cotés positifs, ça allait faire du temps à tuer. En parlant de traître et de tuer d'ailleurs...

Le cris de rage retentit dans toute la Citadelle. Et pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas entendu, deux cadavres encore fumants à l'entrée de celle ci sont la pour faire comprendre que quelque chose avait _vraiment _énervé le Lord Président.

-Vous êtes une bande d'incapables, j'espère que vous êtes au courant. La voix douceâtre de Rassilon est presque plus violente que s'il avait crié. Nous sommes coincé ici pour je ne sais combien de temps et la meilleure idée que vous avez eu est de laisser le Maître s'échapper !

Le Conseil reste silencieux. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à cela ? Les prisons de Gallifrey étaient réputées pour leur efficacité mais dans la panique de la chute d'Arcadia des erreurs pouvaient arriver.

_Étaient arrivées._

Et Rassilon n'avait pas l'air d'être près à les laisser passer. Des têtes allaient tomber et sûrement en masse. Le Président n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. Il lui fallait retrouver le Maître et cela était désormais devenu une affaire personnelle. Un des psychopathe les plus dangereux de l'univers était désormais en liberté et cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Tentant de se maîtriser, le Lord Président sort de la salle du Conseil. Il a des ordres à donner et un homme à tuer. Et il le tuerai de ses propres mains cela le Maître pouvait en être certain.

Rassilon part s'enfermer dans son bureau privé, les directives étaient claires, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter.

**0-0-0**

Le blond toujours assis dans la poussière, à finit par reprendre des forces. Il continue à fixer la Citadelle, songeur, tout en mâchonnant le reste du bout de pain rassi qu'il avait réussi à emporter durant sa fuite. Le goût est toujours aussi infâme. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se redresser, pas de vertiges cette fois ci signe qu'il commence doucement à se remettre.

Déterminé, l'homme s'en va en direction de la Citadelle qu'il avait fui. Suivre les tambours étaient le plus simple et il n'était pas en état de faire autre chose de toute manière.

Un pas après l'autre, lentement, un fou s'en va-t-en guerre sur un rythme de tambours militaires.

* * *

**Et voilaaaa ^^ Oui encore un cliffhanger mais j'aime les cliffhangers!**

**review? Sérieusement ça motive *chat potté style***


	5. Tambours

**Bonjour/bonsoir les gens! Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. Encore une fois, désolée pour le temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre mais quoi qu'il advienne je finirais faites moi confiance là dessus! Sans plus attendre, voici la suite des aventures du Maître! (dit comme ça on dirait un truc tout gentil tout mignon xD erhm bref)**

* * *

****Chapitre 5 : Tambours****

Pas à pas, l'homme se rapproche de son but. Il voit au loin la silhouette de la Citadelle qui grandit peu à peu. Depuis combien de temps marche-t-il ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Il ne saurait le dire. Qu'importe au fond. Seul comptait la finalité. Tout en marchant, le Maître observe le paysage. Inchangé, chaotique, mort. Malgré lui, la vision de son...foyer brisé l'attriste. Mais pouvait-il vraiment considérer cette terre comme sa maison. Ses seuls souvenirs d'elle étaient récents et ne menaient qu'à douleur et souffrance. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait passé des jours heureux ici. Mais pas grâce à la terre, grâce à l'autre. Celui dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, __ne voulait pas___ se souvenir._

Les tambours frappent et l'homme avance. Plus près, toujours plus près de la tour imposante. Quelques heures plus tôt il voulait mourir. Il a un but désormais. Les tambours l'avaient sauvé, lui avait donné une raison d'avancer. Et même si c'était pour le meurtre qu'il marchait, il n'en avait cure. La torture et l'humiliation infligées par Rassilon retentissent encore dans son esprit embrumé. Un tyran ne méritait pas de vivre, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était juste. Semblables à un acquiescement, les tambours résonnent de nouveau. Le blond s'autorise un sourire avant de se remettre en marche. Avec son visage crasseux et ses cernes il était presque aussi effrayant que les monstres de métal de la guerre du Temps.

Arrivé à environ deux kilomètres de la Citadelle, le Maître commence à s'interroger. Toujours personne, il restait seul parmi les cadavres. Ce qui était plutôt étrange en soi. Il pensait que Rassilon serait prêt à tout pour le retrouver et pourtant rien ne laissait penser qu'il s'en souciait. Ou peut-être comptait-il là-dessus justement, peut-être savait-il que le Maître était en route et il le laissait simplement venir à lui,peut-être... Secouant la tête, le fou chasse ses pensées. Trop d'idées l'épuisait et il n'avait guère le temps pour cela.

__Reste concentré.__

Les quatre coups se font plus fort, comme un rappel, une punition presque. Il se devait de les écouter, il n'était capable de rien d'autre de toute manière.Néanmoins, un problème se pose. Non pas le meurtre, le blond n'en est plus à des considérations morales mais plutôt la manière. Il était là, sale, affaibli et fatigué et en face il trouverait des soldats à n'en pas douter. Physiquement, il n'y avait guère de doute, il ne fait pas le poids. Intellectuellement par contre... Une fois encore les tambours lui apportent la solution. Une solution folle, suicidaire même, mais tellement improbable qu'elle ne pouvait que fonctionner.

Rebroussant chemin, l'homme part en direction d'un village-ou plutôt des reliques de celui-ci- qu'il a traversé plus tôt. Là-bas, il fouille, sans la moindre hésitation parmi les corps et les décombres. Plus aucun scrupule ni haut-le-cœur, il n'a plus le temps de se préoccuper de cela. Il a enfoui sa conscience derrière la folie et le bruit des tambours. Et pourtant, au fond de son esprit brisé il l'entend qui crie. Qui crie contre la folie, qui crie contre les tambours et qui crie pour un sauveur. C'est un combat qui se passe dans la tête brisée du fou. Les tambours contre la raison. Le bien contre le mal, vision bien manichéenne en somme mais c'est à cela que ça se résume. Mais le sauveur ne viendra pas, le sauveur est oublié.

_Le sauveur t'a oublié._

Sauveur ? Quel sauveur ? Il n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé, il n'a besoin de personne, seulement d'une vengeance. Se baissant, le Maître ramasse un reliquat de vaisseau, trouvé à moitié enfoncé dans un aucune réaction visible de dégoût, l'homme ramasse le bouton en métal sans prêter la moindre attention au sang qui le macule. Voilà, c'était ce qu'il cherchait, il peut partir désormais. Les mains ensanglantées et cachant son bien dans son sweat en lambeau, Koschei s'en retourne en direction de la Citadelle.

**0-0-0**

Comme le Maître l'avait pressenti, là-haut dans la Citadelle, Rassilon observe la progression de l'évadé. Quel fou il était ! S'en retourner de la prison qu'il venait de quitter et tout ça pour quoi ? Une vengeance d'enfant, rien de plus qu'un stupide caprice. Tout seul dans son bureau, le Lord Président rit. Les consignes étaient claires, dès que le Maître-_quel nom prétentieux_\- aurait franchi ne serait-ce que le seuil de la Citadelle, il lui serait amené. Le sort du fou était scellé d'avance, c'était inévitable et Rassilon prendrait un plaisir tout particulier à mettre un terme à la vie du Seigneur du Temps renégat. Un sombre rictus sur le visage, le Lord Président ressasse ses pensées. Passer ses nerfs sur les gardes des prisons l'avait, certes, soulagé, mais les tortures infligées n'étaient rien encore comparé à ce qu'il réservait au pour le Maître. Quelqu'un devait payer pour l'emprisonnement de Gallifrey et qui de plus indiqué que le meilleur ami du renégat à la boîte bleue ?

**0-0-0**

Ça y est, il a finit par arriver. Éreinté, le Maître contemple les tours de la Citadelle qui le surplombent désormais. Derrière elle, on peut voir une citée détruite, ravagée par la guerre. Certaines ruines sont encore fumantes et, même à cette distance, l'odeur des corps est difficilement soutenable. Contrairement à la première fois où il avait fait face à ce monde en ruine, cette fois le Maître se sent étrangement calme, apaisé presque, en regardant le désastre. Le rythme dans sa tête continue sont martèlement mais cela ne gène nullement le fou. Au contraire, pendant un instant, il se sent _heureux. _Il observe le monde et se réjoui du chaos qui l'entoure. Il se réjoui des morts de ce peuple qui de toute manière le méprisait. Il avait bien vu les regards que lui lançait la foule à son simulacre de procès. Des regards de dédaigneux, voire de haine pur pour certains même.

Serrant tel un talisman le bout de métal qui le mènera au salut, le fou s'avance vers la grande entrée de la Citadelle. La crainte et le doute l'ont quitté. Rien n'existe plus que le battement des tambours.

Entraînants.

Rassurants.

Comme un rappel, un lointain souvenir qui ne veut réapparaître. Souvenir de quoi ? De qui ? Un ennemi ou un ami ? Ami ? Pour quoi faire ? Le fou n'a que faire de cela. Il a ses tambours et sa folie. Sa vengeance et son bout de métal. Sa rancune et sa conscience qui hurle sans que personne ne l'entende.C'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

Confiant et apaisé, le blond s'avance encore d'avantage en amont de l'immense forteresse. Une fois à l'entrée, il attend, calmement. On ne tarderait probablement pas à venir. En effet, il entend des pas et, bientôt, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Beaucoup de pas. Un régiment sort sans tarder par la grande porte. Le Maître esquisse un sourire, Rassilon était loin d'être téméraire, cela allait être presque trop facile.

Le régiment, lui, ne traîne pas à encercler l'homme, après un court moment d'hésitation. C'était lui, l'homme à qui Rassilon vouait une vengeance personnelle ? Loin d'être menaçant, l'homme aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir sa place au milieu des cadavres tant son teint est livide et ses vêtements en les ordres sont les ordres et on ne les discute pas, encore moins ceux du Président. Sans ménagement, les gardes traînent le Maître à l'intérieur de la Citadelle. Étrangement, ce dernier ne se défend pas, n'essaie pas même de fuir. Il avance, simplement, l'air songeur.

Le fou et son escorte s'enfoncent peu à peu dans les dédales de la forteresse mais ce dernier n'en a que faire. Il connaît chaque recoin de celle-ci. Il avait déjà arpenté ses longs couloirs et ses recoins sinueux, mais quand ? La réponse lui vient naturellement cette fois-ci.

_Avant._

Mais avant quoi ? Avant la folie, avant les tambours, avant tout simplement. Il ne veut pas se rappeler d'avant. Cela n'a aucune importance. Avant les tambours, il n'y a que des souvenirs troubles et une présence qui s'efface peu à peu. _Avant,_ était sans importance. Seul comptait _maintenant._

Tout à ses pensées, le fou n'a pas remarqué qu'il a atteint sa destination. Deux coups frappés à une lourde porte en bois, une réponse sèche venue de l'intérieur et voilà qu'il se retrouve propulsé dans le bureau du Lord Président, trébuchant pitoyablement et se retrouvant à terre. Le rire moqueur de Rassilon est là pour l'accueillir. Mais le blond n'en a cure, il était exactement là où il le souhaitait, la partie pouvait commencer désormais.

* * *

**Fin de ce nouveau chapitre, qui de Rassilon ou du Maître sortira indemne de cette confrontation? Les paris sont ouverts!**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive comme négative, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer!**


End file.
